


Tonight

by GoddessOfDestruction



Category: GOT7
Genre: 500 words, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfDestruction/pseuds/GoddessOfDestruction
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum love the night, always have, but had never realized it.Until tonight. Tonight is going to a night they won’t forget.





	Tonight

Youngjae and Jaebum love the night, always have, but had never realized it.

Until tonight. Tonight is going to a night they won’t forget.

The night brings, naturally, silence with it. The night’s silence makes the sounds that are usually muffled by every day’s noises come to life. When the night comes, all the little sounds grow louder. The night brings, naturally, darkness with it. The night’s darkness shuts down their brains, allowing their hearts to come to life. The walls that they put up around them every day come down and they’re not afraid to feel, to love, to trust blindly.

Slowly pulling a hand from under the covers, Youngjae lightly traces Jaebum’s cheek with the tip of his fingers. He hears his breathing getting a little faster, he feels a trail of goosebumps blooming under his fingertips. What they love the most about the night is that they’re together – they don’t even have to hear or see each other to know that.

“Are you still awake?” Youngjae whispers.

Jaebum breathes out softly, “Yeah. Can’t get this thought out of my head.”

“What is it?”

Jaebum pulls their bodies even closer. There’s no space between them. One of Youngjae’s hands crawls under Jaebum’s T-shirt, resting on his lower back, Jaebum slots one of his legs between Youngjae’s. Their foreheads are resting against each other’s, they are breathing in each other’s breaths.

“Marry me.”

“I’d love to. More than anything,” Youngjae heaves a sigh, “but you know that we can’t.”

“Marriage is a bond established between two people. Everything else is just rituals imposed by the society. I want to marry you because I love you. I don’t need people to be present to acknowledge it. I don’t need to write my name on a paper to express my desire in wanting to live my life alongside you. We don’t need rings on our fingers to let the world know that we belong together. We just need each other… I just need you. So, do you take me as your husband?”

Youngjae pecks Jaebum’s lips one, two, three times, before he deepens the touch of their lips and they share a slow kiss.

He pulls back just enough to whisper, “I do,” he kisses him again, “I do. And you? Do you take me as your husband?”

“I do. Of course I do.”

Tonight, they don’t want silence. They loudly fill the bedroom with the sound of their moans and gasps mingling together, with the sound of their hearts beating together as one. Tonight, they don’t need light. In absolute darkness, their hands and lips are more than familiar with each other’s bodies, satisfying even the faintest of the pleas.

Tonight is a night that they will never forget. The moonlight dances across their naked skins, the stars shine brighter just for them. The world stops just for the two of them. Tonight it’s just Jaebum and Youngjae, no one else.

Tonight, Jaebum and Youngjae pronounce themselves husband and husband.


End file.
